


The Jane Does

by SaturnSpaceSquid



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angsty slow burn, Attempted Sexual Assault, Chloe price has anxiety, Drug Use, F/F, Laced drugs, Rachel is alive, Slow Burn, Suicide, band au, max has ptsd, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSpaceSquid/pseuds/SaturnSpaceSquid
Summary: Chloe Price finally made it. She finally had the opportunity to audition as the new drummer for her favorite local band, the Jane Does. If only she knew how difficult this lifestyle can be, especially when she can't help but find herself feeling flustered whenever she's around the band's lead, Max Caulfield.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Jane Does

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a slow burn, but I hope this isn't horrible. The characters are a little OOC, but I tried to keep most of their original personalities while changing a few things for this AU.

Holy shit it's really happening. Chloe Price stares at the entrance of the building, drumsticks in hand, her heart pounding loud enough she could have mistaken it for the instrument she plays. She had been playing gigs for a while, nothing too big and nothing as impressive as what she was auditioning for.

Once she heard that her favorite local band, The Jane Does, was looking for a replacement drummer she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't just high (which she was) or dreaming up this once in a lifetime opportunity.

Chloe takes a deep breath as she steps into the building and finds herself facing a line of about fifteen people, frowning as she feels hopelessness fill her. Out of all of these people is she really the most talented? She has played the drums for years, but the idea that there's a possible drum prodigy in this line fills her with dread. She can't leave, her mom would scold her for giving in to her anxiety, and anyways she has to at least try.

Chloe sits on one of the metal folding chairs as she waits anxiously. Silently, she watches the line shorten, each person entering and exiting causing her panic to heighten. She's tapping her foot as the door opens and she is invited inside the room. Chloe shoots up and speeds inside, her arms stuck to her side, her drumsticks held in a death grip. She strides towards the shiny red drum set, before stopping and turning towards the band she admires so much.

There are three people sitting at a table, the set up similar to something you see on competitive singing shows. The girl on the left is who she recognizes to be Rachel Amber, the bassist of the band and occasional singer. The girl on the right is Kate Marsh, the quiet girl on keyboard who would sometimes play the violin. Chloe feels warmth spread through her as she looks at the girl in the middle. Smiling at her was Max Caulfield, the lead singer and guitarist who was practically famous in Portland. 

"Hi, how are you?" Max asks as Chloe tries to take (subtle) deep breaths. 

"I'm good, I'm great." Chloe responds, trying her best not to just burst out laughing hysterically. This is really happening, she is not going to blow it because of a moment of fangirling. She pauses in silence, feeling herself blush as she realizes how quiet the room is.

"What's your name?" Rachel asks as she looks between Max and Chloe.

"Oh um, Chloe, Chloe Price. Sorry, I probably should've said that first thing." Chloe laughs awkwardly which causes Max to snort slightly. This did nothing to help Chloe's embarrassment or her slight attraction to the lead singer.

"Well ok, Chloe, go ahead and play when you're ready." Rachel says. Chloe nods as she feels the blush reach her ears. She sits at the drum set, her drumsticks feeling heavy in her hand. 

She hears the song play through her head, one of her favorites made by the band sitting in front of her. The feeling of raw energy moves from the memory in her head down to her fingers, before being released through her sticks hitting the instrument before her. Her previous nervousness disappears as she plays through the song, making sure not to make the mistake of looking up at the people carefully watching her performance.

There's a sort of trance Chloe enters when she plays, something that has now been increased in intensity due to the pressure of her audience. The drums and her connect as one thing of musical energy as she plays, that is until a hand taps her shoulder and the trance is broken. Chloe stops immediately as she looks at the figure next to her.

"Wow." Rachel says from the table as Max smiles down at Chloe. 

"Chloe Price." Max says slowly, as if getting a taste for her name. Chloe stares expectantly as Max looks up in the air in thought.

"Okay, Max does this sometimes, that was fucking amazing." Rachel says as she stands up. Max smiles and nods.

"That is definitely a way to phrase that." Max chuckles a bit as she looks back at Chloe. "Just...wowsers dude, I don't even know what to say that Rachel didn't sum up."

Chloe smiles awkwardly. "So...you liked it?"

"Liked it? Oh my dog, Chloe, that was amazing." Max says as she laughs again.

"It was very good." Kate finally speaks up as Rachel nods.

"As much as we liked it though, we have to listen to everyone, just to be fair, but I think we will definitely be calling you." Rachel adds as she stands next to Max. Chloe nods as she stands and extends her hand towards Max.

"Thank you for this um...opportunity." Chloe says awkwardly as Max smirks and takes her hand. Max pulls Chloe a little closer as she whispers under her breath.

"I can't wait for you to work with us, Chloe Price." Max lets go and smiles as Chloe walks to the exit (while she definitely doesn't hide a blush). 

Once she leaves the building she takes several deep breaths. She can't believe she just did that. She actually auditioned for the fucking Jane Does and apparently did good according to Max. Chloe leans against the wall as she pulls her phone out and orders an Uber before calling her mom.

"Hey Chloe, did you just finish up your audition?"

"Yeah mom, and you're not gonna fucking believe what happened!" Chloe says as her excitement takes over.

"Well it sounds like you're happy so I'm excited."

"Max Caulfield, the lead in the band, said she loved it! Rachel was yelling out some praising shit and Kate even said she liked it! I think I might have done it, I think I might get in!" Chloe almost wants to dance with the ideas of her being in the band.

"That's amazing, Chloe! I'm so proud of you." Chloe almost feels teary eyed hearing her mom say that, but she holds herself together.

"I love you, mom." 

"I love you too, sweetie. When do you think you'll come visit us again? It feels like it's been forever." Chloe frowns as the subject is brought up

"I don't know, I've been busy. You could always visit me too, you know." Joyce sighs.

"You know I can't really take time off work right now, I'm sorry Chloe." Chloe sighs, as she wipes a hand over her face.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, mom. I'll try to visit soon." 

"I hope so, David finished painting the house. It almost looks brand new now." Chloe chuckles as she sees a car pull up to where she stood.

"I have to go, mom. My ride just got here."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you." Chloe smiles.

"I love you too, mom." The call ends as Chloe climbs into the car and rides home to her apartment.


End file.
